The present invention relates generally to walking toys and, more particularly, to a reconfigurable walking toy which a child may operate by turning a control knob that activates a gear mechanism within the toy used to move the legs of the toy in order to simulate a walking action.
In the past, various walking and/or crawling dolls have been manufactured such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,468,056 issued Gardel et al on Sept. 23, 1969; 2,996,837 issued to Beebe on Aug. 22, 1961; 2,859,554 issued to Walss on Nov. 11, 1958; and 2,761,243 issued to Baggott on Sept. 4, 1956. A toy walking animal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,124,667 issued to Davis on July 26, 1938. Other toys having legs or appendages are shown in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. Des. 278,838 issued to Ohkado on May 14, 1985; Des. 278,733 issued to Ohkado on May 7, 1958; Des. 272,752 issued to Boudreaux on Feb. 21, 1984; Des. 268,942 issued to Lucas, Jr. et al on May 10, 1983; and Des. 266,777 issued to Lucas, Jr. et al on Nov. 2, 1982. U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,947 issued to Hartling et al on July 27, 1971 describes a spaceman carrier toy supported on stilt members. Simulated vehicles or crafts are shown in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. Des. 240,250 issued to Ptaszek on June 8, 1976 and Des. 277,398 issued to Johnson on Jan. 29, 1985. Finally, reconfigurable toys are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,248,006 issued to Jones et al on Feb. 3, 1981 and 2,503,707 issued to Braman on Apr. 11, 1950.
None of the above patents describes a reconfigurable walking toy which a child may operate by turning a control knob that activates a gear mechanism within the toy used to move the legs of the toy in order to simulate a walking action. Such a toy would be particularly enjoyable to a child if it could be reconfigured to simulate a flying vehicle or craft. This feature would present additional play options for the child. Accordingly, there is a need in the toy manufacturing arts for a reconfigurable walking toy which may be operated by turning a control knob.